(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In the related art, as a unit that fixes an unfixed developer image formed on a recording medium, various fixing devices have been used.
In the fixing device, a fixing member that comes in contact with a developer image on a recording medium to heat and pressurize the recording medium, and fixes the developer image on the recording medium is used.